bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Mal
Appearance During his time outside of Seireitei Mal discovered the benefits of a good piece of armor, and to this day continues to use armor, conservatively. Mal stands 6 feet tall with short brown hair and deep blue eyes. Normally Mal wears very untraditional clothing, unless demanded by ceremony. His normal attire is a close fitting black shirt, loose, long black pants. At the waist a lighter, but still quite dark, grey sash is wrapped 4 times around around Mal's waist and used to hold various items in it's layers (Pills such as the squad 4 energy items and surveillance equipment). Black tactical boots with soft soles to eliminate sound go almost halfway to his knees but are lost under the loose cuff of his pants. On his right thigh there are two straps, one high and one low, securing the sheathe for Senkoutou Gekimetsu. Over the black long sleeve shirt Mal wears an armored chest piece. The armor is mat black and thin, but provides substantial protection from attacks made with bare hands or lower level kido. Both shoulders are armored, the left more significantly moving fully down the upper arm, leaving the elbow bare and covering the forearm and terminating in a light gauntlet. This armor generally serves for mid level (effectiveness not, height) defensive blocking. On the right, for enhanced range of motion, the armor is less prominent, terminating just over the shoulder but including a forearm piece to allow minimal use in blocking there. An armored spine completes the protective clothing. (All armor is minimal and designed in such a way to allow freedom of movement along with minimal protection from damage to vital organs) Personality While knowing his ensemble can be intimidating Mal always has a ready smile and a joke. When not in the field 9 times out of 10 Mal can be found lounging around at the local bar with friends, or training. On the rare occasion that he is not in one of these places he's likely at the highest point in Seireitei, The Penitence Cell, looking out over the movements of the 13 Squads and relishing the silence and solitude that can be found there. Mal is not quick to anger, but has a smouldering temper. When angered Mal tends to play harmless pranks on people, hiding in silence and shadow and springing traps on the unwary. When necessary Mal can, and will, kill or die to protect the friends he has made. After raising himself in a lonely existence, and tasting that loneliness again after his graduation from the academy Mal has no desire to ever be without friends again. History "Mal" grew up on the streets of the Rukongai traveling from district to district as the whim took him. After arriving in Soul Society he was alone for a long time prior to even locating the Rukongai. Later he would learn that an attack had interrupted his "Soul Sleep" in the real world and caused him to be deposited at random instead of in one of the planned locations. With no memories of his time in the WOL he chose a name for himself, something simple, and set to defending himself in a world full of danger for a child. During these times he found that he had an affinity for going unnoticed. Using this natural ability Mal began to move around in the richer districts as a pick pocket and eventually, as he aged, taking jobs as a thief. Mal was easily able to amass significant funds and live in relative comfort hiring out his skills as a young man. However all good things must end and during one of these jobs he was captured by, then LT of squad 2 Makato Kiyoshi. Noticing his abnormally high spirit pressure and natural affinity for stealth and infiltration type missions he asked that his sentence, 250 years in the Maggot's Nest, be commuted and he be entered into the Academy for training as a Shinigami. Shortly after entering the Academy Mal was drawn to other members of his class, finally able to stay near people without his strength sapping theirs he became quick friends with many of his classmates. Mal excelled in study of Kido and sword tactics as well as information gathering. During the upheaval in Soul Society when many others disappeared Mal took a leave from the Academy...or more accurately, went looking for the "traitors". During his time outside Seireitei Mal was forced to defend himself from attack by other Souls that had strayed from the Rukongai and attempted to pray on weaker Souls. It was during this time that he discovered the name and ability of his partner, his Zanpakuto, Senkoutou Gekimetsu. Using the ability to mask the sound of his passing the search was able to progress more quickly, but still yielded little in the way of results. After a time Mal discovered the training areas that appeared to have been heavily used in the past but which were, amazingly, equipped with a regen pool. Unable to locate any sign of the traitors and knowing that the search may have had more luck elsewhere Mal returned to Seireitei in order to join a squad and with the hope of protecting his friends, and of preventing a further upheaval. Mal was allowed to join the 10th Squad as 3rd seat and served for a time under Captain Flamingo. An urgent, long term surveilance mission required his skills and Mal left, reluctantly for a time. The details of the mission required him to relinquish his position within Seireitei completely. After the loss of contact with Captain Flamingo, fearing a catastrophe Mal return to Seireitei to offer his services whereever they could be used. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World Thus far Mal's inner world is simple blackness. When the spirits of his sword are in control, and being less than social, there is a very bring white light exactly 1 meter in radius that surrounds Mal anywhere he goes and effectively walls him off from being able to hear his Zanpakuto spirits Danketsu (Unity) and Kodoku (Isolation). Only Danketsu is used in Shikai. Kodoku continues to refuse to allow his power to be used. Myaku Seijaku Pulse of Silence Release command: Seijaku desu meiun. (Silence is doom) (Ability 1 name) Describe your first ability. After invoking Shikai there is a bright pulse of light and a shimmering field is seen to appear around the wielder approximately 1 meter in radius. This field controls the passage of sound into and out of the field at will. This field either allows sound through or prevents its passage. In this manner the wielder is able to disguise any sounds made by them, or sounds within the radius of the field, or allow them through. Cannot be activated and deactivated in the same turn. (Ability 2 name) The wielder of Myaku Seijaku able to use modified forms of hado and bakudo. The blade itself can be used to channel any hado or bakudo that the wielder wishes to use, but those kido are able to be used at full power (as if the entire incantation had been spoken) while only calling the name and number of a given technique. This is due to the Reiryoku/Reiatsu that is channeled into a Zanpakuto during a battle. That Reiryoku/Reiatsu is harnessed to fuel the kido, meaning that the incantation is unnecessary to charge the full kido. In order to channel a Kido through the blade the wielder must place their hand above the channel in the blade and speak the number and name of the kido. Once the blade has been "loaded" in this manner the kido can be used at any time but no other kido may be used by the wielder of the sword until the "loaded" kido has been discharged. This ability may be used as often as a Shinigami would normally be able to cast kido, and has the same cost as whatever kido is used (in everything but the time required to cast it with full incantation).